Como el reloj que se detiene
by AkireMG
Summary: Es dulce y suave como Jacob alguna vez lo fue.


**Notas de la autora:**

Hola, muchas gracias por entrar a leer mi pequeño fanfic.

Esto vino un día a mi cabeza sin dar ningún aviso y yo lo escribí tan pronto como pude. He de decirles que, mientras tecleaba, creé una trama muchísimo más larga, pero al final decidí no andarme con rodeos y escribir justamente lo que quería. Algo corto y ambiguo. Y miren que la ambiguedad está resultando ser de mi agrado.

Espero que les guste, y si no les gusta, que no sea tan malo como para que lo odien.

* * *

Jacob guarda su última muda de ropa en la maleta. Aún le queda mucho que empacar —es posible que termine llevándose lo meramente indispensable y nada más—, pero su ropa y zapatos son lo primero que debe tener listo para poder irse justo en el momento en que debe hacerlo. No quiere retrasos. Mientras más rápido esté en el aeropuerto, menos le importarán las baratijas que se haya dejado atrás.

—No tiene que ser así, ¿sabes?

Jacob gira la cabeza hacia la puerta de la habitación. Edward está ahí, inclinado contra la pared, sosteniendo una copa del vino tinto que a Jacob nunca le ha gustado; tan dulce para los estándares de dicha bebida que resulta empalagoso y desagradable. Especialmente para él, que detesta el azúcar casi tanto como a sus padres.

—Tiene que ser así —replica—. Hoy acaba el plazo, así que me voy.

—¿En verdad me odias tanto? —pregunta Edward, su voz apenas bastante alta para ser audible.

—No te odio —aclara sin agregar una sola frase de consuelo, sin imprimir el mínimo afecto en su voz agradable y armoniosa.

—¿Has llegado a quererme? —Pregunta Edward luego de beber un trago más de su copa—. ¿Un poco de cariño? ¿Consideración? _¿Algo?_ —dice en un suspiro.

Jacob corre el cierre de la maleta y la asegura con un pequeño candado. No le gustaría que nada de lo que reside dentro del objeto fuera regresado al lugar que solía corresponderle hace unos minutos. Pero si lo piensa, y él piensa mucho, ninguna de sus cosas perteneció a esa casa. Eran suyas, y como él, no tienen un lugar predilecto, sólo destinos.

Considera la pregunta de Edward.

Al cabo de un rato baja la maleta de la cama apoyando las ruedas de la misma en el suelo. Antes de caminar fuera de la habitación se saca el anillo de platino y diamantes —grande, llamativo— del dedo anular. Mientras pasa a un lado de Edward, extiende su mano hacia él, ofreciéndole la costosa joya.

Quizá por estar un poco tomado, Edward no capta el sentido de su gesto en el primer instante. En lugar de simplemente aceptar el anillo, cubre la mano de Jacob con la suya, mirándolo esperanzadamente con esos verdes-húmedos-brillantes ojos. Luego, en el instante que su mano es apartada de un tirón por Jacob, la esperanza se desvanece y en su lugar hay dolor.

Jacob, sin un ápice de emoción en su rostro — _oh, hermoso, perfecto, tan perfecto_ —, voltea la palma de la mano de Edward hacia arriba y ahí, con la insensibilidad de los crueles, deja el anillo.

El dolor que reflejan los ojos verdes, evoluciona. Es profundo y descarnado. Jacob ve el momento exacto en que el corazón de Edward se dobla sobre sí mismo y empieza a caer.

Hay un gusto sádico, tenebroso y patente, en el gesto de Jacob cuando dice, acercándose un poco a Edward para que su respiración roce el pecho de éste:

—No te quiero —por primera vez a Edward le duele escuchar su preciosa voz—. No siento nada por ti —sus labios forman una sonrisa encantadora y sus ojos se endurecen.

Sin más, Jacob se aleja de él, toma el aza de su maleta y se va por el pasillo. Camina sin el más mínimo indicio de vacilación. Directo a la puerta.

—Te amo —dice Edward, hablando alto para que las palabras lleguen a Jacob.

—Lo sé —responde Jacob.

Ni siquiera se molesta en voltear a verlo.

Jacob abre la puerta y sale a través de ella. Cierra dándole una suave patada a la gruesa placa de madera con uno de sus talones.

Las mejillas de Edward están salpicadas de humedad. Su pecho, contraído.

Alza una mano, esa en la que tiene la copa, y murmura:

—Salud por el maldito al que vas a destrozar ahora, mi amor —humor oscuro y ardiente tristeza empapan las sílabas que emergen de sus labios—. Y salud por mí, el infeliz al que ya destrozaste.

Se acaba el vino en su copa de un solo trago. Es dulce y suave como Jacob alguna vez lo fue.

Luego de esa, vienen muchas más botellas de alcohol en todas sus variedades.

Tras un tiempo, se da cuenta de que mil botellas no son, ni de cerca, tantas como necesita.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

No hay continuación y —muy— posiblemente jamás la habrá. Se los he dicho, quería algo pequeño y rápido, quizá hasta algo que despertara la imaginación de los lectores, que seguro ya se habrán creado una trama en sus cabezas, lo cual es la parte genial de la ambiguedad.

Muchas gracias de nueva cuenta.

Nos leemos.


End file.
